Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 7: The Troubled Spirit
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah meet the now remorseful spirit of Christy Jenkins, who wants their help in her quest to reconcile with her sister, Billie.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions. The events of the Halloween party, that Paige refers to in this story, happened in Diana G. Gallagher's original Charmed novel, _Trickery Treat_.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: FEBRUARY 2, 2009**

The smell of incense wafted through the dorm room, at Stanford University, and distracted Angela Blake from her homework. Growling, she looked up and over to her roommate, Diana Tyson, who was playing with a Ouija Board, while burning incense and chanting. "Hey, Diana, give it a rest, will you." Angela said. "I'm trying to finish this paper for Professor Buckland's class tomorrow."

"Uh, sorry, Angie." Diana replied. "I'm just having a little fun."

"A little fun? Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to call a spirit." Diana said, grinning.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Angela asked. "Playing around with things you don't understand? I've heard this kind of thing can be dangerous for amateurs."

"Oh relax, Angie! Nothing is gonna happen, trust me." Diana said an resumed her chanting. For a while, nothing did happen, but then a strange moaning sound seemed to seep out of the walls and a strange wind began to blow in the room. "What the hell!?"

"Okay, Diana, what have you done?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, I had no idea this would happen!" Diana replied as she frightfully looked around the room. To the relief of both girls, the wind died down and the moaning stopped.

"Okay, Diana, I think you've had enough fun for one night." Angela said sternly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Diana said and began to pack the Ouija Board away. "Let's not discuss this with anyone, okay?"

"Okay." Angela replied with a smile.

_I'm back on Earth. They opened the door to allow me to escape from Purgatory. _the spirit thought as it made its way through the halls of Stanford. _Now, I must find someone to help me. I must make up for the terrible mistakes I have made!_

**FEBRUARY 3**

"There, Hannah, you see it?" Rex Buckland asked as he showed Hannah Webster a piece of paper. "There are signs of Iyya influence in these ancient Mayan writings." The two of them were in Rex's office, at Stanford, enjoying a quiet lunch together.

"Yeah, I can see it." Hannah replied. "Those Iyya sure got around." The two of them remembered their strange journey to another planet, not so long ago. There they had discovered that its former inhabitants, the Iyya, had visited and interacted with many of the ancient civilizations of Earth.

"I wonder how much more of their influence I'll find?" Rex mused.

"I don't know." Hannah replied. "I guess you'll..." she broke off as a strange moaning sound began all around them. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, Hannah." Rex replied. "It almost sounds like a young woman in pain." Suddenly, the two former Warlocks realized they were not alone. The figure of a young woman had suddenly appeared in the office.

"Who are you?" the astonished Hannah asked.

"You can see and hear me. That means you two are magical." the spirit said.

"Yes, we are." Rex replied. "Now, please answer Hannah's question. Who are you?"

"My name is Christy Jenkins." the spirit replied. "I need your help!"

"Our help? What for?"

"I need you to help me find her. To find peace." Before she could say anything further, the spirit faded away.

"Huh? What was that all about?" Hannah asked. "Why did she leave?"

"It sounds like that spirit was just pulled out of Purgatory." Rex replied. "It tends to drain them of energy. She needs time to recharge."

"Who was she? Why did she come to us?"

"I don't know, Hannah, but the name she gave, Christy Jenkins. I'm convinced I've seen, or heard of, that name before."

"Where?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure." Rex said. "However, I think we better find out fast."

That evening, Rex was in the study of the apartment he and Hannah lived in, looking through some scrolls. Hannah was standing nearby, watching. "What are those scrolls, Rex?"

"Remember that Insurgent raid we led against that Demon controlled Magic School a few years back. I managed to grab these scrolls in the process. I felt they contained vital intelligence that would help our fight. However, before I study them in detail, the Charmed Ones defeated the Triad, and then we had our own revolution. Since our fight was over, I never bothered to take a thorough look at these scrolls, rather I just skimmed through them."

"So why are you looking through them now, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Because I remembered where I'd seen the name Christy Jenkins before, it was in these scrolls. Hmmmmm..." Rex returned his attention to the scrolls. About twenty minutes later, he looked up. "Well, Hannah, these scrolls tell quite a story, apparently, they were records kept by the Triad. Anyway, it seems the Triad were much more devious than previously thought. Apparently, they had a long range plan to defeat the Charmed Ones, a plan that even the Source didn't know about."

"They did? Why?"

"Because the Triad apparently hated being second to the Source in the former chain of command in the Underworld. After all, he was one Demon, while they were three. They came up with this plan because they felt if it were successfully carried out, they would gain enough followers to depose the Source and rule the Underworld themselves."

"They were right." Hannah said. "Taking out the Charmed Ones would have made them very popular with the rest of the Upper Level Demons, whose support they would have needed to overthrow the Source. So, what was this plan?"

"Well, it involved kidnapping a young witch named Christy Jenkins. They did this back in 1990, eight years before the Charmed Ones even acquired their powers. Looks like the Triad wanted to get a head start on things. Apparently, young Christy was held in a cave, in a dimension separate from the Underworld. That is why the Source never caught on to the plan."

"However, it was never carried out." Hannah said. "Because Belthazor turned on, an vanquished the Triad, back in 2000."

"Exactly, Hannah, it took the Triad five years to resurrect. While that threw off their timetable, it also helped them." Rex replied. "By then, the Charmed Ones had eliminated most of the Upper Level Demons, including the Source and Zankou. The Underworld no longer had a strong leader, and was thus in chaos. It was easy for the Triad to slide in the back door and seize power. Then, they decided to continue their original plan."

"How does this Christy Jenkins fit in?" the curious Hannah asked.

"Well, it seems Christy has a younger sister named Wilhelmina, or Billie, as she preferred to be called. She is also a witch." Rex replied as he consulted another scroll. "Apparently, the Triad believed that if Christy and Billie combined their powers, they could defeat the Charmed Ones. In order for that to happen, Christy had to convince Billie that the Charmed Ones were evil."

"Why would Christy willingly help the Triad?"

"They brainwashed her, Hannah. Don't forget they had her in captivity for fifteen years, if what I am reading here is correct. More than enough time to manipulate and condition her. By the time the plan was in the final stages, Christy was probably so messed up that she believed left was right, and so forth."

"Yet, the plan failed. The Charmed Ones vanquished the Triad, which allowed us to free our people. We're living proof of that." Hannah said. "Still, what happened to Christy? How did she die and end up a spirit?"

"That, my dear Hannah, can only be answered by someone who was there at the final battle." Rex said as he reached for the phone.

"Thank you for coming." Rex said as he and Hannah sat in the apartment living room with their guest, about an hour later. "I hope we haven't taken you away from your husband."

"No, it's okay." Paige Matthews replied. "Henry had to fly to Chicago for a week. Something to do with one of his paroles. He won't be back until Saturday. So, what's this all about?"

"Tell us about Christy Jenkins." Rex replied. "Most important, tell us what happened to her in the final battle you and your sisters had with her and the Triad."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Just humour us." Hannah said. "We'll fill you in after you've finished."

"Well, okay." Paige replied and went on to explain about the final confrontation between the Charmed Ones and the Triad.

"Billie killed her own sister?" Hannah asked, once Paige had finished.

"Yeah, it happened so fast." Paige said. "We had just taken out the Triad and Dumain, a Demon that was helping them. Christy was all who remained. Billie tried to convince her to stop, but Christy wouldn't listen. She used her powers to throw a fireball at us. On instinct, Billie used her own powers and deflected it back towards Christy. Christy was incinerated on impact."

"How horrible." Hannah said slowly.

"Yeah, it was." Paige said in agreement. "So, why are you two so interested in Christy Jenkins all of a sudden? How do you even know about her?"

"Because Christy, or rather her spirit, popped up in my office today." Rex replied.

"She did?" Paige asked. "I don't get it. It's been nearly three years since she was killed, why is she back only now?"

"That's a good question." Rex said. "A spirit cannot escape from Purgatory, at least not by themselves. From the way she seemed disoriented, I think someone was fooling around and accidentally summoned her. These things have been known to happen when someone who doesn't understand magic decides to play around with magical artifacts. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say it was a Ouija Board. They can be dangerous if used by amateurs."

"After she appeared, Christy said something about wanting to find someone, which would allow her to find peace." Hannah added. "Could she be talking about her sister?"

"That may be it, Hannah." Rex replied. "Perhaps Christy wants to reconcile with Billie. That way, she hopes she can find peace and move on."

"Well, if that's the case then we have a problem." Paige said. "Billie disappeared soon after the final battle. We haven't seen her since."

"Really? Where did she go?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know." Paige replied. "She just up and left town one day. I don't think she ever really dealt with what happened to Christy very well."

"I'm not surprised." Rex said. "She probably feels guilty about killing Christy. Granted, from what you told us, Paige, it was purely instinctual, but that does not ease the guilt."

"So, what's our next move?" Hannah asked.

"I suggest we try to find where Christy was imprisoned." Rex suggested. "She might try to make contact with us there."

"Mind if I tag along?" Paige asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing this through."

"Sure, Paige. Let's get to work." Rex then headed back into his study and resumed looking through the scrolls. Hannah and Paige stood and looked on, hoping Rex would be able to find a vital clue to point them in the right direction.

**THE PLACE: THE ROGOSH DIMENSION**

A bleak and windswept landscape greeted Rex, Hannah, and Paige as they made their way forward. "So this is where the Triad held Christy." Paige said as she looked around.

"Yes, the Rogosh Dimension would be perfect for it." Rex replied. "It borders the Underworld, yet is separate from it. The Source would not be able to detect what the Triad were up to here." The three of them had arrived here a few moments before, after Rex had discovered a reference in the scrolls to the exact location of the cell that Christy had been held in.

"So, the Source didn't know about the Triad's plan with Christy." Paige said, remembering the information Rex had told her a few moments before. "That would explain why he seemed to be totally unaware of it."

"Yeah, the Triad apparently had everyone fooled." Hannah added as they trudged along. "Pretending to be loyal to the Source, while at the same time secretly planning to overthrow him."

"Gee, Demons backstabbing other Demons, go figure." Paige said, shaking her head. "It's a wonder they didn't wipe each other out centuries ago."

"Rex, Paige, look!" Hannah said suddenly and pointed. "That must be it!" In the wall of a barren cliff face was a wooden door.

"Let's go check it out." Rex said and the three of them approached. Slowly, Rex opened the door and the trio stepped inside. A dark cave was all they saw.

"Reminds me of our old prison." Hannah said grimly.

"Huh?" Paige asked.

"After Hannah and I failed to procure the powers from your sisters, the Source had Hannah and I locked up in a cave like this." Rex said. "That is, when we weren't being tortured. Finally, we escaped and started our insurgency. You know the rest."

"Poor Christy was kept in here for fifteen years." Paige said as she looked around the cave. "Until Billie came and rescued her. Of course, she thought she was saving Christy."

"When in fact it was the Triad's plan all along." Rex added. "They wanted Billie to find Christy, so their agent would be in place, at your Manor, when the final attack began. From what information I was able to uncover, the Triad hoped that Christy and Billie would also perish in that attack, along with you and your sisters. No loose ends to clean up. Bloody tyrants!"

"Yeah, well we took care of them." Paige replied. "Still, they resurrected once. Could then possibly do so again someday?"

"That is a possibility, Paige." Rex said. "However, that is a problem for the future." The three of them continued to explore the cave.

"It's awful that Christy was kept here all those years." Hannah said slowly.

"Yes, this is where I lived for fifteen years." Christy's spirit said as she materialized. "For a while, the only other being I saw was the Demon who brought me my meals. It was not until later that Dumain came and befriended me, or so he claimed."

"Christy, we would like to speak with you." Rex said.

"I..." Christy began, but broke off as she caught sight of Paige.

"Hello Christy. Long time no see." Paige said. "Rex and Hannah tell me that you've had a change of heart."

"Please don't hate me, Paige." Christy replied. "I was mislead, deceived. They lied, the Triad, Dumain, they all lied to me."

"Well, ding, ding!" Paige said sarcastically. Despite wanting to help, seeing Christy again had brought out hidden anger in Paige. "Demons lie! Do you realize all the trouble you caused me and my sisters!? We were trying to HELP you, Christy, and you nearly got all of us killed!"

"Paige, please." Rex said, jumping in. "This is not the time for this."

"I'm sorry, I really am." Christy lamented. "Purgatory gave me time to think, to realize that I was wrong. If I could take it all back, I would, but I can't."

"We understand, Christy." Rex said slowly. "Hannah and I were like you once. We believe in the Source and the Triad, we followed their orders without question. However, we learned that they never cared about us, they were only using us to advance their own agendas. The Triad was doing the same with you, Christy. They were hoping that you and Billie would die along with the Halliwell sisters. You were a tool to them, to be used and then discarded when they no longer needed you."

"Yeah, I've realized that too." Christy replied. "However, can you help me find Billie? I need to see her, I need to know if she can ever forgive me for what I did."

"Of course we will help you, Christy." Hannah added. "However, it might take us some time. Can you wait?"

"Yeah, I can." Christy replied sadly. "It's not like I have anywhere to go." With those words, Christy faded away.

"Sorry for popping off like that." Paige said. "I just remember all the damage she and her Demon friends did. They soured the relationship between my family and the Magical Community, by making it seem that we had abandoned them. It took us a while to patch things up with all of them, starting with the leprechauns at a Halloween party a couple of years ago. Now, that was an interesting evening. I'll have to tell you two about it sometime."

"Well, it seems the only way to help Christy is to find Billie." Hannah said. "Any suggestions on how we do that."

"Not yet." Rex said. "However, I'm sure we can come up with something."

**QUAKE RESTAURANT. SAN FRANCISCO**

**FEBRUARY 4**

"Hey, isn't this where Piper used to work?" Hannah asked as she, Rex, and Paige met at Quake the next day at lunchtime.

"Yes, it was." Paige replied. "Piper told me about this place some years back. I've always meant to come here and check it out, but I never got around to it, until now." Soon after, their food arrived.

"This is quite good." Hannah said as she turned towards Rex, who was picking at his food while he typed on a laptop computer. "So, have you found anything yet, Rex?"

"I think I'm getting close." Rex replied. "I've managed to access the credit card records of one Wilhelmina Jenkins, please don't ask me how, and I've managed to trace them to an apartment in Seattle, Washington. I believe that is where we'll find our elusive quarry."

"When should we go up there?" Hannah asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow. Can you make it, Paige?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I can."

"Good, since Billie already knows you, it should make things easier."

**SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**

**FEBRUARY 5**

"Here were are." Rex said as he, Hannah, and Paige arrived at Billie's apartment. "Care to do the honours, Paige?"

"Certainly." Paige replied and knocked on the apartment door. _I just hope Billie is ready for this._

"Yes, what.." Billie Jenkins said as she answered the door and saw Paige standing there. "Paige?"

"Hey, Billie, we need to talk. I know it's been nearly three years since you last saw me, but something important has come up." Paige replied and gestured to Rex and Hannah. "These are Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. Their friends of mine." Introductions were quicky made.

"Er, come on in." Billie said and stepped aside for the three of them to enter. "What is this thing that is so important?"

"Family business." Rex said. "Mind you, we are talking about your family."

"I have no family left." Billie said sadly. "At least not here in the world of the living."

"That's part of the problem." Paige said. "Christy is back."

"Christy!?" Billie said, her eyes going wide at the mention of her dead sister. "Why? How?"

"We think that some amateur spiritualists might have accidentally summoned her. Restless spirits can grasp on to such things to return to Earth." Rex replied. "As to why she is here, she wants to see you, Billie, to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to see her." Billie said harshly, taking everyone by surprise.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"Why not!? My parents died because of her, you and your sisters almost died because of her, I almost died because of her! Not to mention all the damage she and her Demon buddies caused three years ago. No, she can rot in hell, for all I care!"

"Let me handle this, Paige." Rex said, before Paige could reply to Billie's tirade. Paige closed her mouth, and Rex turned his attention to Billie. "First of all, they were Christy's parents, as well as yours. Second of all, I have documents that prove that Christy played no part in, nor was she even aware of, the Triad's plans to murder your parents. They did that because they wanted you to turn to her, because she would be the only family you had left. They knew that Christy would never have gone along with that plan, had they informed her in advance, no matter how much they had preconditioned her. Therefore, they did it behind her back."

"I never knew that." Billie said slowly. "How do you two know so much about the Triad anyway."

"Because Rex and I used to work for them, and the Source as well." Hannah replied.

"WHAT!?" Billie gasped and took a step back. "Paige, what the hell are you doing hanging around these Demons?"

"I think Rex and Hannah can better answer that." Paige replied as she sat down on a nearby couch.

"We were Warlocks, not Demons." Rex said. "Ten years ago, Hannah and I were sent to procure the powers of the Charmed Ones. We were loyal to the Source, the Triad, all of them. However, when we failed, they had us punished, severely."

"That showed us that they didn't care one bit about us." Hannah added. "We were just expendable tools to them. That led Rex and I, as well as many other Warlocks, to rebel against Demon rule."

"That rebellion cost Hannah and myself many good friends." Rex said slowly. "However, we believed in what we were fighting for, to free our people, the Warlocks, from Demon oppression forever. Finally, with help from the Charmed Ones, we did achieve that freedom. We are no longer evil, Billie, Paige can vouch for that."

"Yeah, I can." Paige said and proceeded to fill Billie in on the reconciliation between the Charmed Ones with Rex and Hannah.

"So, you two are good now." Billie said to Rex and Hannah. "How does that relate to Christy?"

"It relates in that we never bothered to question our orders, because we were taught to believe that the Source was the right side." Rex said. "Christy went through something similar. They had her for fifteen years, after all. All she heard was their side of things for all that time. Can you really blame her for what happened. Billie? Now, I am not in any way condoning her actions, but you have to see the bigger picture. Christy did not become evil of her own choice, she was brainwashed to be so."

"Besides, I don't think you really meant to say those awful things about her." Paige added. "I know you loved her, and you still love her now. You were just speaking on the whim."

"Yeah, okay, you three are right, I do love her." Billie admitted, tears coming out of her eyes. "I just kept seeing her consumed in that fire. I had killed the sister I had fought hard to save. That is why I left, Paige, I had to get away from San Francisco, from everything. The memories were just too hurtful to deal with. I just thought it was too late."

"It's not." Rex said and raised his voice. "Is that right, Christy?"

"No, it isn't too late." Christy said as she appeared.

"Christy?" Billie said in a small voice. "How long have you been here?"

"I followed Rex and the others here, Billie." Christy replied. "I wanted to see how you would react. For a moment, I was sure that you hated me."

"I don't hate you, Christy, I never did."

"Let me help." Rex said and pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He mumbled a few arcane phrases and, as everyone watched, Christy took on solid form. "Temporary spell. I figured that Christy hadn't managed to manifest herself solidly yet. It takes time for a ghost to learn that skill."

"You think of everything, Rex." Hannah said, smiling.

"Hey, it's a gift."

"Billie, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." Christy said. "For a long time, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find a way out of Purgatory. When someone here on Earth accidentally opened the door, I took my chance, and here I am. Please Billie, can you forgive me? If you can't, I'll understand, but I just need to know."

"I... I... Of course, I forgive you Christy!" Billie said and, as everyone watched, the two sisters embraced each other in a huge hug.

"Aw, man, I'm gonna cry!" Paige sniffed. "I love happy endings."

"Hey." Christy said, once the hug had ended. She was looking at something the others couldn't see. "Is that light for me?"

"I'm guessing it is." Rex replied. "The fact that you can see that light shows that you have been released from Purgatory."

"I don't understand."

"Your guilt over your actions were holding you back from moving on. Now that you and Billie have reconciled, you are free." Rex said.

"Thank you, Christy." Billie said and hugged her sister again. "Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you, Billie, for forgiving me." Christy said and started for the light. "Hey! I can see Mom and Dad! They're waiting for me!"

"Give them my love, Christy." Billie said.

"I will, I promise." Christy replied and, as everyone watched, she vanished into spirit world, finally at peace.

**PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**FEBRUARY 6**

"Good evening." Paige said as she arrived at Rex and Hannah's apartment. "I have news. It seems Billie has decided to move back here to San Francisco. It seems her making peace with Christy has helped to cure her own demons."

"That's good news." Rex said.

"After all the evil we once did, it's nice that we can help people now." Hannah added.

"I couldn't agree more." Rex replied. "Why don't the three of us go to Quake and celebrate. My treat."

"Right behind you, Rex." Hannah said.

"Sounds good to me." Paige added.

"Right, we're off." Rex said.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE FURTHER ADVENTURES OF REX AND HANNAH!**


End file.
